


Lightbringer

by mervell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervell/pseuds/mervell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a month since they went outside the walls to bring hope to the human race. It has been a month since Humanity’s Strongest betrayed them, deceived them. “That bastard!” Mike hissed, clenching his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightbringer

"I can smell them." Mike sniffed. "They're coming." 

Erwin was deep in thoughts when he was supposed to do the paperwork, although Mike's words were enough to wake him up. Terrified and panicked, his eyes were searching for someone who can guide him, someone he won't regret to trust. 

"Calm down. Are you going to command them trembling?" Erwin couldn't say if Oluo was trying to provoke him or encourage him, because neither was working. "I'm not trembling, I'm just..." 

"I'm here, Erwin," Mike interrupted. "I'm going to gather the soldiers. You’d better prepare yourself.” He left after wearing his jacket, avoiding looking at anyone. Even his own speaking didn't make sense to him. Maybe it was because those were a fool man's words. A man who is walking toward to an ending, instead of trying to escape, but doesn’t trying it make him the fool if there’s nowhere to run? 

It has been a month since they went outside the walls to bring hope to the human race. It has been a month since Humanity’s Strongest betrayed them, deceived them. “That bastard!” Mike hissed, clenching his teeth. 

They were planning to kill those monsters to be able to live in peace. When Levi was riding his horse towards to the Titans’ side, Erwin could only look at his back. How loud did he shout to make Levi hear him? How desperate he was looking when Levi was killing his own comrades alongside Titans? Mike remembered all of this. 

But all of the other people, neither Mike nor Erwin could believe that ‘Hange’ followed Levi’s path. She might be a little crazy, interested in titans, experimenting with titans, but those things never meant that she would turn her back to Erwin for them. But he had no excuses for Levi. 

“We’re going into battle,” Mike announced in the training area. “All of you, grab your weapons, prepare your Maneuver Gears. We don’t have much time.” He was searching for someone with his eyes while talking. 

“Mikasa, where’s Eren?” 

Mikasa was ready to run and inform the others about the current condition when her superior was finished. She looked calm but actually afraid inside, she managed to salute before answering. “He’s with Armin.” Mike knew that Armin broke his leg the day when they went outside. Eren was probably sitting with him, helping him to deal with the boredom. There were nothing to do in a room that has only a bed and a table. “Bring him to commander’s office, and make sure Armin is safe.” He left after looking one last time at everyone. 

“We’re not going into battle, we’re going to die!” Those were the words he could catch from the crowd he left behind. He didn’t stop although he agreed. He didn’t stop walking to an ending. 

\--- 

“Levi?” she bleated. She didn’t trust her voice anyway. “Are we really?” 

He was sitting cross-legged, sipping his tea, thinking. “Yes, we are.” They were staying in a tumbledown house for a week, Levi was about to go insane in this dirt. He wasn’t expecting it. He wasn’t expecting anything. In fact he didn’t even have a plan in mind in the first place. 

“Well, you know, I trust you.” Hange wasn’t looking at him. Levi wasn’t looking at her. 

“Yeah,” Levi sipped again, and then put his cup while avoiding eye contact. “Better to leave now.”  
\---  
Even though the door was open, Eren knocked before entering. “Commander Erwin?” 

“Come in,” A flat voice came from inside of the room. Eren gingerly walked toward to Commander’s desk, where he wasn’t sitting. Few seconds later if Eren didn’t see it wrong, he came putting a gun inside of his waistband. “So, are you aware of the situation or you’d like me to explain it clearly?” Eren didn’t say a word. What was it just now? 

“I see.” Erwin wasn’t paying attention, checking if he wore his belt right. “Kill him if you can.” 

“What?” Eren blurted out. Shocked, he was ready to argue with his Commander. He wanted to make him come to his senses. Anyway, how can he kill Levi? It sure is nothing easy. 

“What?” Erwin asked back. “You and Mikasa are the ones who can be able to defeat him as I can see. I and the others are going to handle Hange and the Titans. We’re in a great trouble without Armin already. Don’t disappoint me, Jaeger.” 

“Commander, I’m sure he is not coming for a fight, he must have a plan. He must be trying to get inform-” 

“Shut it.” He broke in. “If you won’t kill him, then he will be the one who would kill you. You’re his priority. Everyone has seen how he sliced his fellows with the same blade he killed the titans.” 

Is really Erwin saying all of this? Why he is saying the things he doesn’t want to hear, he doesn’t want to believe? Knowing that every single word that comes out of his mouth is true was the worst. Knowing that he’d rather to be killed by him than kill him was the worst. 

\--- 

“What sort of a plan do we have?” 

They were riding to walls with six titans behind them. “Listen four-eyes, we’re not going to kill anyone. If they try to capture us or anything, just don’t let them. We’re going to ask if anyone wants to side with us, that’s the plan.” 

“Though it doesn’t seem brilliant, we don’t have a choice but give it a try.” 

When they were near enough Levi to see cannons are being prepared to shot, he used his Maneuver Gear to climb onto a titan. These were handpicked by Levi due to their speed, agility and strength. “What now?” He could hear Hange asking yet he got nothing to answer. 

The gate was opening and soon a group of soldiers came out with Erwin leading them. He couldn’t think anything that moment when Levi saw the displeased look on Erwin's face. This expression was something new, something he hasn't seen until now. 

Levi hoped he didn't make the wrong choice once again. He knew that he would not be able to carry a mistake's burden for a second time. "I'm not here for a fight!" He bawled all his might, trying to stop his men come for his own life. 

"Move forward!" Erwin commanded confidently. Although his voice was the same as when they were fighting on the same side of the battlefield, he couldn't notice how boldly he sounded all the time. "Levi?" Hange cried. "I don't want this!" 

Levi's attempt to make them hear himself was about to go waste. "I repeat, I'm not here for a fight! Erwin! Mike! Petra! For fuck's sake, let me explain myself!" 

"Fuck." Levi hissed, confused. Anything would be a better act then his previous plan at the moment, and an explosion which he didn’t know where it came from triggered him. He sliced into the titan’s neck which he was clinging as already moving for another one’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my mistakes. I've no clue what I'm doing. This is my first attempt. Thanks for reading by the way!


End file.
